Star Wars: The Competition Wars
by Count Mallet
Summary: AU. Eight Clone Wars characters are invited to settle their differences with backyard style sports. Watch as they play croquet, hurl nerf shoes, and toss bags. With an unspecified grand prize waiting for the winners, expect OOC humor, banter, and good-natured(?) trash talking. Other characters will play a supporting role. Rated Teen just to be safe. [S26-F20-M9]
1. An Unusual Invitation

_**Star Wars: The Competition Wars.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 1 – An Unusual Invitation.

* * *

**Synopsis:** Someone invites characters from _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ to settle their differences with athletic competition. To make things interesting, a prize has been promised to the overall winning pair. Please note this story will contain out of character (OOC) humor.

**Rating:** Fiction-T (Teen) for some of the banter and events discussed in the story.

**Potential Spoiler Alert:** This story will make references to events from season five of _Star Wars: The_ _Clone Wars_.

**Time Line: **These events take place after the Young Jedi arc and before the Maul/Mandalore arc.

* * *

Ahsoka pulled out her datapad and looked at the display.

"You have 1 new message," it displayed at the top.

"_Great, Barriss is probably sending me that image of Master Luminara on the HoloNet. I really don't want to see her wearing hot pink Jedi Robes again,"_ Ahsoka thought to herself. It was cute to see the first 259 times, but now, Ahsoka was tired of seeing that holo-image. A closer look at the message listed an unknown sender.

"_I swear if someone else asks me if Lux and I are parents, I'll introduce them to my shoto – preferably ignited," _she thought. Her eyes widened as the message was far more serious than she expected:

Ahsoka Tano:

You have been invited to participant in a landmark sports event.

With no end in sight for the Clone Wars, a group of galaxy leaders met to discuss their concerns. They agreed that an athletic competition would be the best way to settle the dispute once and for all. You have been approved as one of just eight contestants.

Please respond to this invitation by the deadline listed below. Otherwise, your invitation will be extended to someone else.

Sincerely,

The Executives of the Galactic Competition League.

Ahsoka looked at the invitation in disbelief. Was this real or was someone playing a prank on her. She wouldn't put it past Master Plo for finally getting even with her for placing a "Kick Me" sign on his back when she was five years old.

As she continued to look at the message, her master entered their shared quarters.

"What's the matter, Snips. An akul get your montrals?" Anakin asked playfully.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "No, Master. I just got a weird message inviting me to some competition," she replied.

"You mean you're playing, too? That's more awesome than a frozen blue milk delight!" Anakin said excitedly.

"This is a real invitation?" Ahsoka asked. She still wasn't convinced.

"I just spoke to the Council. Master Yoda assured me it's legitimate. He's going to be the head referee," Anakin told her.

Ahsoka wasn't sure what to think. "Well, I guess if Master Yoda is in it, it's okay," she said. She then scrolled to the bottom of the message.

"Wait, we have to reply before the end of the day?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, the games start tomorrow, Ahsoka," Anakin replied.

"Oh," Ahsoka answered. She took her right index finger and touched the "Accept" button on her invitation message.

"I wonder who all was invited," Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Don't ask me. I'm a Jedi, not a psychic, Snips," Anakin replied seriously.

Ahsoka groaned. "Master, please don't quote lines from _Cosmic Journey_," she begged him.

"It's true. Anyways, we have a sparring session after breakfast. Last one there is a rotten rancor!" he told her.

Ahsoka quickly dashed out the door after her master.

* * *

(The next morning.)

The buzzing of Ahsoka's alarm pulsated through her montrals. She was **not** ready to wake up so early. She used the Force to turn off her alarm by disabling the buzzer … permanently.

Five minutes later, she felt her master nudging her shoulder.

"Ahsoka, wakey-wakey, thimiars and bakey," Anakin said.

Ahsoka sighed. "Don't mention thimiars, they make me gassy," she replied.

"Umm, trill mern isk, Ahsoka," Anakin told her.

"What's that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Too much information, my padawan," Anakin explained. Ahsoka sat up and noticed her master was wearing a lighter Jedi Robe over his usual outfit.

"Is that the new Jedi line from Christopher De Tatooine?" Ahsoka asked sarcastically.

"Of course not. Since we're going to be doing athletic sports, I wanted to dress appropriately. You should, too," Anakin told her.

"I can do **anything** in my outfit," Ahsoka replied proudly.

"Umm, right," Anakin replied. He preferred not to think about her comment. "Let's go eat and head off to Chancellor Park. That's where the big event takes place," he said.

* * *

Ahsoka and Anakin landed their speeder and got out. As they walked up to the park, Commander Cody was waiting at a secured entry and exit point.

"General Skywalker, Commander Tano, I'll need you to check your weapons here," he told the pair.

"I feel like I'm going to a prison and not a sports event," Ahsoka muttered as she unhooked her lightsabers and handed them to Cody.

"How will you keep everyone's personal items straight, Cody?" Anakin asked.

Cody showed the pair secured boxes with initials written on each box. "This is how," he replied stolidly.

"Very well, then. Thanks, Cody," Anakin said.

"Wait, sir. There's one last thing before you two can enter," Cody stated.

"What's that," Anakin asked.

Cody secured a wrist band on both Ahsoka and Anakin. "Force-wielders aren't allowed to use the Force during the competition. This is to make sure you don't cheat," he explained.

"So much for Jedi being trustworthy," Ahsoka said with a sigh.

"You may enter now," Cody said as he opened the entry way.

Anakin nodded as both he and Ahsoka walked in.

"Anakin, Ahsoka. It's good to see you join us," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin checked his chronometer. "And we're on time for a change, too," he replied.

"So, who else is here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, Barriss is here. Shaak Ti just came in. Captain Rex is over there. And, I believe Senator Amidala is competing as well," Obi-Wan told her.

"I guess it's not just Jedi, then," Anakin noted before walking over to his secret wife.

Meanwhile, an intimidating person walked up to the entry point.

"What are you doing here?" Cody asked as he was set to pull out his blaster.

"Out of my way, clone! I'm here for the competition," General Grievous stated firmly.

"Yes, of course." Cody stammered. "You know you have to check your weapons, though," he reminded the cyborg.

Grievous grunted in displeasure. Still, he opened his internal compartments and complied. It seemed as if he had enough lightsabers to start his own Jedi Order.

"I expect to get all 115 of these back when we're done, clone," Grievous growled.

"Yes, of course. Well, good luck today," Cody stammered.

"Nothing will please me more than winning this competition and proving my superiority," Grievous said before he started hacking his lungs out yet again.

* * *

Elsewhere, a small group assembled outside the fenced area.

"I hope my brother wins today. Show them how to eat laser, Rex!" Commander Wolffe shouted.

"I've got my eye on the Togruta padawan," Hondo replied.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be looking at her!" Lux protested.

"Of all the people I could be with right now, I had to be stuck with this juvenile peanut gallery," Dooku said in disgust.

"Shh, I think they are getting ready to start," Wolffe said.

* * *

With all eight competitors present, it was time to start the day's competition.

"Greetings, everyone. Explain the rules, my assistant scorekeeper, Master Windu, will do," Yoda told the group.

"Has everyone read the rules you received when you accepted your invitations?" Mace asked plainly.

Everyone nodded their head.

"Very good. Cards for misconduct will carry over from one event from the next. If you receive a yellow card and a red card held apart, you've been disqualified for the remainder of the day and receive a zero score in any remaining events," Mace stated.

"On with the games!" Grievous yelled before he howled in pain.

"Interrupt Master Windu, you will not," Yoda told Grievous. Yoda used his gimmer stick to whack Grievous on the leg.

"In addition to individual scoring and awards, there will be team scoring for each pair. As promised, the top scoring pair wins the ultimate prize, whatever that may be. So, please tell us your team names so we can update our scoreboard for the fans. The game will be covered on the Galactic Sports Network with Luminara Unduli and Asajj Ventress providing the commentary," Mace said.

"Ahsoka and I decided on the team name 'Persistent Padawans,'" Barriss announced.

"Very good," Mace replied as he recorded the name. "Anakin, what about Obi-Wan and yourself?" he asked.

"We're the Mighty Masters," Anakin answered proudly, even though Obi-Wan didn't seem too enthusiastic about the name.

"Rex, what is your team name?" Mace asked.

Grievous interrupted the clone captain. "We're Destruction Incorporated because we will destroy our competition," he replied with a sinister laugh.

"Right," Mace replied plainly. "Where are Senator Amidala and Master Ti?" he asked.

Almost on cue, the ladies returned to the competition area. Both wore matching black dresses. Padmé's was knee-high and she wore wedge heels. Shaak Ti wore a full length dress underneath her outer Jedi robe with black leather sandals.

"We decided that we want to be the 'Femmes Fatales,'" Padmé informed the group.

"I didn't know Master Ti owned a black dress," Ahsoka whispered to Barriss.

"Really? I have two closets full. You're more than welcome to pick one out for yourself any time," Barriss replied.

Ahsoka wrinkled her nose. "I'd rather go barefoot than wear a little black dress," she replied.

"I'd pay to see you in something other than your boots," Barriss said with a giggle.

Ahsoka sighed.

"Alright, everyone. Our first event of the day will be croquet. The course has already been set up and we will begin in five minutes. After a break, we will have the nerf shoe competition. After our meal intermission, the bag toss will take place, followed by the awards presentation. Remember, using the Force is not allowed. And most of all, have fun and have good sportsmanship," Mace told the field.

The competitors were eager to start.

Meanwhile, the citizens of Coruscant who happened to turn their holovision to the proper channel received a nice surprise.

"Good morning to everyone of all species. I'm Luminara Unduli and this is my partner, Asajj Ventress. We are live at Chancellor's Park for the Galactic Competition League's inaugural event," Luminara said.

"Indeed. We have quite the collection of competitors here today. I'm not sure why or for what reason or prize, but it should be an interesting event. And to think I turned down a million credit bounty to be here," Ventress told the viewers.

"I have a feeling this will be a priceless event, Asajj. Before I forget, today's event has been sponsored by _Dex's Diner_ – the best eats in Coco Town," Luminara added.

"The endless supply of caf provided to the competitors and ourselves has been sponsored by a new business, _Java: The Hut_. The best caf this side of Tatooine," Ventress reminded the audience.

"I guess Shaak never did get her business started," Luminara stated.

"Really, which one is that?" Ventress asked. She didn't think Jedi were allowed to own and operate their own businesses.

"Shaak Ti's Tea Shack," Luminara replied plainly.

Ventress groaned. "Somebody please impale me with my lightsabers," she stated.

Barriss suddenly appeared on camera.

"Can I do it?" she asked eagerly.

"No!" Ventress growled, scaring Barriss and sending her running back to the competition field.

* * *

At the Jedi Temple, every holovision was tuned to the event.

"Is this really a competition or is it a comedy act?" Master Secura asked.

"For all we know, maybe it's both," Master Plo replied. He waved a banner that read "Padawan Power,"

"I just want a Togruta to win," Ashla stated softly.

Meanwhile, the excitement brewed in the peanut gallery.

"Okay, so Dooku wants 1000 credits on Grievous. Wolffe bet 750 credits on Rex, and Lux bet 1 credit on Ahsoka. Oh, I almost forgot, I bet 1500 credits on Kenobi," Hondo stated as he tallied all the bets. Once they were verified, he held on to the money. "I smell profit!" he said proudly.

"What you smell is a nerf!" Lux said in disgust.

"Says the boy who bet just one credit. Next time, you better bet something more profitable," Hondo replied.

"I always thought Nerf for Men was supposed to be a popular cologne," Dooku admitted sheepishly.

"Never mind that! I think they're going to start now," Hondo said as he looked in his macro-binoculars.

Sure enough, the games were about to begin. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers: **Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars concepts and characters (unfortunately?). The story idea is my own.

**Author's Notes: **I've had this idea in my head for a while. My friends and I have our own little league where we play croquet, horseshoes, and cornhole (bags). So, I wondered what it would be like if Star Wars characters came together to play the in-universe equivalents.

Although there's a possibility Barriss may be knighted at this point in time, I've chosen to have her be part of the Persistent Padawans because of her friendship with Ahsoka.

Because final scores will be chosen at random, I have no idea who will win the events. I'll be as surprised as you at the final outcomes.

While the idea is all mine, I want to give a shout out to Bluesaber3 as her _A Not So Normal Week _series probably factored into the idea at some point.

**Scoring System:** First Place: 25 points, followed by 15, 10, 8, 6, 4, 2, and 1 point respective for second through eighth place. Team and individual scores will be updated after each event. Each card received is -1 point and a disqualification is -10 points.

**Scoreboard: **All individuals and teams have 0 points.

**Story Code:** S26-F20-M9. **Published:** 2013-07-13.


	2. Crazy Croquet

_**Star Wars: The Competition Wars.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 2 – Crazy Croquet.

* * *

Everyone was set to prepare for the croquet match when someone interrupted the proceedings.

"Chancellor, what's wrong?" Master Windu asked.

"Master Windu," Chancellor Palpatine greeted the Jedi in his best fake sincere greeting. "I heard about this event, but I'm disappointed I wasn't asked to witness it. This park **is** named after me, you know," he said with mock disappointment.

"Now that you're here, why not take this seat and observe the festivities," Mace replied.

"If you insist," Palpatine said. He sat in the chair and pressed a button to raise it high enough to see the entire playing field.

"Writing, what is this?" Master Yoda asked.

Mace looked at the Aurebesh characters. "In this seat rests a big butt," he read out loud. "You can say that again," he muttered to himself. Yoda giggled like a youngling.

Meanwhile, the color commentators were set to begin their coverage of the croquet match.

"The playing order has been listed on the scoreboard. Here are the competitors and their sequence of play: General Grievous will play the solid blue ball first. Next, Shaak Ti will play the solid red ball. Third, Barriss Offee will play the black ball. Playing the green ball fourth is Padmé Amidala. Captain Rex will go fifth with the green ball. Anakin Skywalker will play the orange ball sixth. Obi-Wan Kenobi will be play the blue striped ball seventh. And, rounding out the field, Ahsoka Tano will play the red striped ball last," Luminara told her audience.

"Luminara, who do you think will win this game?" Asajj Ventress asked, trying to sound like she actually cared about the game.

"While I am partial to Barriss – she was my padawan, you know – I have a feeling Padmé Amidala or General Grievous might win. Padmé might be overlooked. And, Grievous might be able to get the win if he can combine powerful shots with some finesse," Luminara replied.

Ventress was impressed that Luminara sounded like she knew what she was talking about. "I have a feeling it will be Skywalker or his pet, Tano. They always win everything," she stated.

"We will find out soon enough now that the game is about to begin. Before we start, though, a word from our sponsor, Dex's Diner," Luminara said.

"Thanks," Dex said. He was all set to continue before Ventress interrupted him.

"And thank you for that ever-important word," she stated plainly before sending the viewers to a commercial break.

* * *

Grievous was anxious to start the match. As soon as he heard the signal, he hit his blue croquet ball and it passed through the first wicket. Unfortunately, he used a little too much brute force and the ball rolled past the second wicket. After growling in frustration, he did his best to tap the ball into a better position for his next turn.

Shaak Ti was next. She was determined not to repeat Grievous' mistake and opted for a softer shot. Unfortunately, her shot hit the left side of the first wicket and rolled back slightly.

Barriss was eager to get off to a good start. However her black ball went wide to the right of her target. Padmé decided to aim for her teammate's ball. Not only did she miss Shaak Ti's ball, but she went farther than she planned. It would take her at least two turns to score the first wicket now.

Rex was determined not to go too far with his first shot. Unfortunately, it only went halfway to the first wicket.

"Aha, I got you now, Rex," Anakin said. He carefully lined up his mallet. He was all set to sense the precise angle he needed with the Force before realizing his wrist would be shocked and he'd get a card. He closed his eyes and hit the ball acting on instinct. Not only did he miss the first wicket, he ended up hitting his ball backwards.

"Anakin, I know this is supposed to be fun, but don't show off," Obi-Wan told him.

"Oh, go hug a mynock," Anakin said in frustration. Obi-Wan looked over at Master Yoda, but Yoda shook his head.

"Cardable offense, it is not. Play on, you shall," Yoda announced.

Obi-Wan concentrated and made it through the first wicket and actually made it through the second wicket with his bonus shot. He tried to score the third wicket, but the ball stopped well short.

"Hey, I'm in the lead!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"It's only the first turn, Kenobi. There's plenty of time for you to be doomed," Grievous taunted.

Ahsoka rounded out the first turn. After she scored the first wicket, she returned to hit Shaak Ti's ball. With two shots in hand, she easily cleared the second wicket. Knowing Obi-Wan would shoot before her, she chose to play her ball so it stopped short of his and far enough behind to be an unappealing target.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, after just four rotations we already have someone who hit the turning stake. Obi-Wan Kenobi has the lead after a three point break on his second turn. Can anybody stop him from a runaway victory?" Luminara asked her audience.

"There's still plenty of time, Luminara. With seven other players, someone is bound to stop him sooner or later," Ventress replied.

"A very good point, Asajj. Go ahead and recap the game so far," Luminara said.

"Well, Grievous and Ahsoka Tano are tied for second with 4 wickets each. Shaak Ti, Barriss Offee, and Captain Rex all have three wickets each. Padmé Amidala has been knocked around a bit and scored just one wicket. Thankfully for her, Anakin Skywalker, the hero with no fear, is also the hero with no wickets," Ventress announced.

"And don't worry, I have everybody right where I want them," Anakin said, suddenly appearing on camera.

"You won't get any points hogging the airtime, Skywalker," Ventress reminded him.

Ahsoka was set to play next. She couldn't believe Shaak Ti sent her ball all the way over to the side of the court by the spectator section. As she played her shot and walked away, the peanut gallery was abuzz.

"C'mon, Ahsoka, get back into the game!" Lux shouted in encouragement.

"Yeah, you should be doing better for an orange and horny Jedi," Hondo added.

Lux looked at Hondo angrily. "Hey, don't you dare say that about her, you scoundrel!" he yelled. Hondo looked on as Lux clenched his right hand into a fist.

"Where I come from, my boy, 'scoundrel' is a compliment," Hondo replied. "You do agree she has orange skin, right?" he asked Lux.

"Well, of course. She's a Togruta," Lux replied.

"And she has horns on her head, no?" Hondo asked.

"I think they're called something else, but yeah," Lux admitted.

"See, she's orange and horny," Hondo said again.

Lux shook his head. "In a manner of speaking, you're actually right," he conceded.

"And people still think us pirates are sleemos," Hondo said in mock disappointment.

"Shoot me. Shoot me now," Dooku muttered under his breath.

"Commander Wolffe, what do you think about Ahsoka?" Lux asked curiously.

Wolffe didn't like being put on the spot. He didn't know Ahsoka too well, but Lux deserved an honest answer.

"**I** think she's quite stunning," Wolffe finally said.

Meanwhile, Shaak Ti had the perfect opportunity. She had hit Grievous' ball and had two bonus shots. She eagerly looked forward to sending his ball to the opposite corner of the field. She carefully put her left foot on top of her own ball and swung her mallet. She used as much might as possible in her forward swing and made contact – with her own foot. Grievous' ball only moved less than an inch [2½ cm] from its original position.

"Ow! Ow! Sweet mother of all..." she cried out before seeing a holo-camera stuck in front of her face. Knowing she didn't want to audibly curse in front of millions of holovision viewers, she searched for an appropriate word. "Thimiars," she finally said softly.

As Grievous laughed wickedly at Shaak Ti's misfortune, Padmé ran up to her.

"Master Jedi, are you okay?" she asked.

Shaak Ti was sitting on the ground rubbing her sore foot. "I should be fine. Thankfully, I know some basic healing techniques. I guess sandals and croquet are a bad idea," she told her partner.

"Master Ti, you only have 45 seconds to take your next shot," Master Windu reminded her.

"Don't I get an injury timeout or something?" Shaak asked curiously.

"Forty seconds," Master Windu replied indifferently.

Shaak slowly stood up and limped gingerly. She decided to hit her ball far enough away from Grievous so that he couldn't send her ball to a worse position than she already was. In between turns, she tried to further heal her injured foot.

* * *

"This is incredible. Padmé Amidala has come out of nowhere to take the lead with 12 wicket points entering the home stretch," Luminara Unduli announced.

"You can say that again," Ventress added. "But she's not a cinch for the win. Captain Rex is nipping at her wedged heels one wicket back. And Obi-Wan, a very injured Shaak Ti, and – of all people – Skywalker are all two wickets behind. Barriss, Grievous, and Ahsoka are struggling to keep up," she said.

Not long before she said that, Ahsoka struck Obi-Wan's ball and sent it to an inopportune location alongside a bush.

"Ahsoka! I was all set to challenge Padmé," Obi-Wan said with disappointment obvious in his voice.

"Since I'm not going to win, I decided to see if I can hit everyone else before the game ends. Now, I'm one step closer," Ahsoka added as she smirked.

As everyone closed in on Padmé, she struggled under the pressure and only scored one more wicket.

With Rex following Padmé, he took advantage of the various balls all in proximity and did the unexpected. He took over the lead and passed through three wickets. Thanks to the bonus shots he accumulated, he also hit finishing stake on the same turn.

"I won, I did it!" Rex exclaimed jubilantly as he held his mallet in a victory pose. His partner, Grievous, was frustrated by his performance, though. He was all set to smash his mallet in disgust before Rex stopped him.

"Grievous, no! If you do that, you get a red card and lose points. We can't afford that," he implored the Kaleesh cyborg.

Grievous eyed the clone captain curiously. Although his own performance was below expectation, Rex did accumulate 25 points towards their paired scoring. They may even have the lead right now.

"You are right, captain," he said as he dropped the mallet. "I won't let my anger cost us. And I promise to do better in the next game so we can extend our domination," he said with a sneer and evil laugh.

* * *

"I'm here with Captain Rex, who just shocked everyone with his thrilling victory in the croquet match. And he did it in a swift one hour, 33 minutes. Rex, what does it mean to win?" Luminara asked.

"First, I'm happy you're interviewing me and not the dragon lady from Dathomir," Rex said. "I'll admit I wasn't sure what to expect here today, but I'm happy to see I can win as easily on a playing field as I can on the battlefield. I really think Grievous and I have a chance to win it all now," he added.

"So, what do you plan to do after today?" Luminara asked.

"If I can manage the time off, I'm going to Glee Anselm!" Rex shouted.

"Umm, okay," Luminara replied tentatively.

"Asajj Ventress here. I'm with Padmé Amidala, the croquet runner up. Senator, are you disappointed that you didn't win?" Ventress asked.

Padmé eyed the camera. "I am disappointed, yes. But this was the first time I've ever done anything like this, so I'm pleased to do so well and place high in the standings. To be honest, though, I hope Master Ti is fine. If she can't continue, it will hurt our chances in the team scoring. But for now, I think I represented the senate proudly," Padmé said.

Luminara was now with Barriss and Shaak Ti. Barriss was in the process of bandaging Shaak's injured foot.

"Barriss, do you have any comment about Shaak Ti's injury?" Luminara asked.

"Master, you know I can't say anything because of GAMPA," Barriss replied.

"What's that?" Luminara asked with obvious confusion.

"The Galactic Medical Privacy Act, of course," Barriss said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Of course," Luminara answered. She then turned to her fellow Jedi Master. "Shaak, will you be able to continue?" she asked.

"Fortunately, the next two events involve standing and less movement. I should be fine. But I've requested something a bit more sturdy to wear as well," Shaak Ti told the viewing audience.

Suddenly, the view cut away to Ventress and Grievous.

"So, General, what do you have to say about the game?" Ventress asked.

"Bah! No comment! I'll save my frustrations for the next round, assassin," Grievous growled.

"We will be taking a brief break, but when we come back, we will have coverage of the nerf shoe throwing. And remember, we're proudly sponsored by _Dex's Diner_ – the best eats in Coco Town," Ventress added.

Meanwhile, Luminara was in her broadcast area with a fresh container of caf. "And don't forget, the endless supply of caf has been provided by _Java: The Hut_ – the best caf this side of Tatooine," she reminded everyone.

At the Jedi Temple, there was a brief hush as the holovision cut to a commercial break.

"I can't believe it. Ahsoka lost and Master Ti hurt herself," Ashla said dejectedly.

Master Plo looked at his banner. "I thought Ahsoka and Barriss would do better. They have to win out to take it all, now. But I have faith in them, So should you," he said.

At the peanut gallery, Hondo was grinning evilly. "Okay, Wolffe, you win the 3251 credit pot, less 10% for my processing fee. That comes out to 2926 credits for you and 325 for me," Hondo said.

Wolffe was about to reply when Ahsoka interrupted him from the edge of the fenced playing area.

"Hondo! If you ever make comments like that about me again, I'll rip your lips off and feed them to you," she snarled. She then walked off in a rather menacing manner.

"Such a fiery personality. Who doesn't like that?" Hondo mused out loud.

"Could this day get any worse?" Dooku said to himself. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers: **Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars concepts and characters. The story idea is my own.

**Author's Notes: **As mentioned before, I used the score sheet from one of my actual croquet matches to come up with the final scores and the order of scoring. I was definitely surprised by the finishing order.

It was very different to try to describe a croquet match in words. I hope I did a good enough job.

**Posted:** 2013-07-21.

* * *

**Croquet Results:**

Captain Rex, 16 wickets.  
Padmé Amidala, 13.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, 12.  
Anakin Skywalker, 12.  
Shaak Ti, 11.  
Barriss Offee, 9.  
General Grievous, 5.  
Ahsoka Tano, 3.

Obi-Wan won the tie-breaker for being closest to the next wicket.

**Individual Scoreboard:**

Captain Rex, 25.  
Padmé Amidala, 15.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, 10.  
Anakin Skywalker, 8.  
Shaak Ti, 6.  
Barriss Offee, 4.  
General Grievous, 2.  
Ahsoka Tano, 1.

**Team Scoreboard:**

Destruction Incorporated, 27.  
Femmes Fatales, 21.  
Mighty Masters, 18.  
Persistent Padawans, 5.


	3. Nonsensical Nerf Shoes

**Chapter Three**

**Nonsensical Nerf Shoes**

* * *

After a brief commercial break and a chance to use the portable refreshers, the field was ready for the next event before lunch.

"We've assigned partners at random for this event. That way, at least one person in a team has a chance to place high if the other teammate doesn't perform as well. Individual points will be awarded solely on the basis of individual points scored. So be sure you score what you can and don't let your partner carry the team," Master Windu told everyone.

"So, who will be partnered for this event?" Anakin asked.

"Barriss and Padmé will be the first pair. Ahsoka and Shaak Ti is the second pair. Grievous and Obi-Wan make up the third. And, Skywalker, Rex and you are the last pairing," Mace replied.

Ahsoka and Shaak Ti seemed pleased to be paired together. Grievous, however, looked as if he wanted to be fed to a rancor.

"You better carry your weight, Kenobi. I don't want to lose!" Grievous snarled.

"Don't worry General, I promise I'll shoot for nothing less than victory," Obi-Wan replied.

* * *

"We are ready to start the first rotation of nerf shoe tossing. On the left side, we have Barriss Offee and Padmé Amidala facing off against Ahsoka Tano and Shaak Ti. On the right, General Grievous and Obi-Wan Kenobi will face off against Captain Rex and Anakin Skywalker," Luminara Unduli announced.

"These pairings get odder with each sport," Ventress said.

"They were randomly selected," Luminara replied.

"Apparently, by someone with a twisted sense of humor," Ventress replied sarcastically.

"I think we're about to start again, so let's return to our coverage," Luminara said.

* * *

"Here's the new bets. Wolffe has bet 2000 credits on Rex and Anakin. Dooku has bet 500 credits on Grievous and Kenobi. Lux Bet 100 credits on Ahsoka and the other Togruta. That leaves 1000 credits from me on Barriss and Senator Amidala," Hondo told everyone.

"Grievous, you better win this time. I'm sick of losing my credits," Dooku mumbled under his breath.

* * *

The match on the right sided ended a bit abruptly. Rex and Anakin had just defeated Grievous and Obi-Wan, 21-13.

"See, master, sometimes the apprentice defeats his opponent," Anakin said boastfully.

"Congratulations, Anakin. Enjoy the win while you can. I bet you won't defeat me again for another 20 years," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin chuckled.

"Clone, I don't mind losing to you. But make sure you keep winning. We need as many team points as possible to keep our lead," Grievous told Captain Rex.

"Clones weren't bred for defeat, General," Rex answered.

The quartet then turned their attention to the other game. Barriss Offee and Padmé Amidala battled back and forth with Ahsoka and Shaak Ti.

"What happens if we both score 21?" Padmé asked.

"Team with highest score wins, in that case," Yoda replied. "Otherwise, a tie-breaking inning, we play," he added.

Padmé was determined to lead herself and Barriss to victory, but the game came down to Ahsoka's last toss. The nerf shoe looked as if it was moving in slow motion before it landed for a perfect ringer and a narrow 23-21 victory for Ahsoka & Shaak.

After congratulatory handshakes, Barriss noticed Ahsoka looking at her suspiciously.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" Barriss asked.

"Umm, nothing," Ahsoka replied.

"C'mon. You can tell me. I'm your best friend, aren't I?" Barriss asked.

"Well, I heard rumors you're going to stab me in the back when I least expect it," Ahsoka admitted. Her lekku stripes turned navy blue.

"Ahsoka! Where did you hear such a horrible thing?" Barriss asked in disbelief.

"On the HoloNet," Ahsoka replied sheepishly.

Barriss shook her heard. "Ahsoka, you have to stop believing every horrible thing you hear on there. That sounds like something out of a poorly-written holo-cartoon if you ask me," Barriss said, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"I guess so, Barriss. You'd never do anything like that," Ahsoka said. The pair then checked to see who their respective opponents would be for the next game.

* * *

"That was an interesting first rotation. I didn't think Tano would win. Nor did I expect Grievous to lose," Ventress said.

"It goes to show anything can truly happen. That said, I am proud to see Barriss win her first game," Luminara added.

"It will be interesting to see if Shaak Ti's performance is hampered by her injury," Ventress stated.

"We'll find out soon enough. Now, Barriss and Padmé will face off against Grievous and Obi-Wan. Ahsoka and Shaak will battle with Rex and Anakin. Also, there are reports there is a roving food vendor going around during this event. We'll pass on more information if we learn more." Luminara said.

* * *

Grievous found himself so frustrated, he was desperate to score points. On his current turn, he split his arms and threw both his nerf shoes with his double right hand. One flew well past the stake while the other landed well short.

"Bah!" he growled in disgust as Barriss scored points with her nerf shoes to extend her team's lead.

On the other side, Anakin was visibly upset.

"She can't do that, Ahsoka has to throw straight. She can't twist her body!" he yelled.

"Skywalker, that's not a fault," Master Windu told him.

"But she can't do that! It's cheating. Card her," Anakin replied. He was shocked to see Mace show **him** a yellow card instead.

"What's that for?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"Excessive sniveling," Mace replied seriously.

"Is that even a rule?" Anakin asked. He was still shocked he was just sanctioned.

"Rule 259, Section 15, Subsection B," Mace told Anakin.

Anakin quickly accessed the official rules of Nerf Shoes. Sure enough, it was in there.

"_Rule 259-15: The following offenses shall be punished with a card... B: Excessive whining and sniveling."_

"Well I'll be a Hutt's uncle. It actually **is** a rule," Anakin said as he sighed. He just cost himself and Obi-Wan a crucial team point with his yellow card.

Later, Ventress was set to interview the first set of winners. Barriss and Padmé avenged their earlier loss with a 21-12 rout of Grievous and Obi-Wan.

"So tell me, Barriss. How does it feel to defeat a Jedi Master and the leader of the droid armies?" Ventress asked.

"If only the war was so easy to win," Barriss replied.

Ventress was shocked at the brief reply. "Senator, do you have anything to add?" she asked.

"We're 1-1 now. If we can win again, our best bet is to hope for a tie for first place," Padmé told Ventress.

"Always the analytical one..." Ventress remarked. "Luminara, do we have a winner on the other side?" she asked her broadcast partner.

"We do right now, Asajj. Rex and Anakin are in the drivers seat as they just defeated Ahsoka Tano and Shaak Ti, 23-19. Anakin was on fire this game. Even though he only had one ringer, he scored 17 of the 23 points. Ahsoka, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. But for all the whining he did, Master Skyguy had the advantage with his mechno-arm. I bet that's what did it," Ahsoka replied.

"Master Ti, how is your injured foot. Is it a factor in your game play?" Luminara asked.

"I really don't think so. It's bandaged quite well and I don't have to move a lot. Plus I've traded my sandals for my reinforced boots. I should have done that sooner," Shaak Ti replied.

"You have one last game left, so good luck. Anakin, do you have anything to say?" Luminara asked.

"I'm thinking we are a cinch to wrap up first now. We're 2-0 and I don't see Barriss and Padmé defeating Rex & I. We're a very formidable duo on the field or in this game," Anakin replied smugly.

Padmé grabbed Luminara's microphone. "We'll see about that, Ani!" Padmé said. "Come, Barriss, we have one last game to prepare for," she added.

* * *

Savage Oppress looked out-of-place. He had just been granted access to the secured spectator area and began to sell his food.

"Umm, nerf dogs, get your red hot nerf dogs," he said tentatively.

"How much are they?" Lux asked.

"Three credits each or two for seven and a half credits," Savage replied.

Lux thought about the answer. Something seemed odd about the pricing, but he wasn't sure.

"I'll take one, please," he told Savage as he handed him three credits.

Savage opened his insulated box and pulled out a wrapped nerf dog. He coughed briefly from the escaping steam.

"Anything on it?" he asked simply.

Lux seemed intimidated by the oddly colored condiments. "That's okay, I think I'll have it plain," he replied.

"Enjoy your meal," Savage said politely.

By this time, Shaak Ti had made it to the edge of the fence. With her enhanced senses, she smelled the aroma wafting into the air. She knew lunch would be coming after the last rotation, but she didn't think she could wait. Besides, being a Togruta, she was naturally enticed by meat.

"Excuse me, can I get one of those?" she asked. Her lekku twitched in horror to see Savage turn around.

Much to her surprise, however, he pulled out a wrapped nerf dog. "That will be three credits. Would you like anything on yours?" he asked.

"I don't suppose you have any thimiar sauce?" she asked somewhat nervously.

Savage rummaged around in his case and finally pulled out a small bottle. "Here we go, spicy thimiar sauce," he said. As he squirted the bottle's contents, some caught Hondo in the eye. Hondo was all set to yell until he saw he'd be yelling at Savage. He was one of the last brutes Hondo wanted to tangle with.

"Uhh, hey Savage, nice to see you again. Florrum hasn't been the same without you," Hondo said, eager to stay on the Zabrak's good side.

Savage ignored the Weequay and handed Shaak Ti her nerf dog and change for her five credit piece.

As Savage walked away, Dooku quickly followed behind him. When he was convinced he was far enough away from everyone else, Dooku tapped Savage on his shoulder – or as close to it as he could reach.

Savage, not expecting to be poked, jumped in shock. Two nerf dogs flew out of his box and impaled themselves on the vestigial horns atop his head. He turned around and glared at Dooku. "What do **you** want?" he asked menacingly.

Dooku looked around. "I want two nerf dogs – just not the ones on your head. And, give me a blue milk," he replied.

Savage grunted as he replaced the impaled nerf dogs in his box and gave Dooku two fresh ones and his requested beverage. "That's ten and a half credits," Savage said.

Dooku paid him. "Here's eleven. Keep the change," he said. Dooku then got up into Savage's face.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! If Grievous doesn't win the top prize, I'll need your help. If that happens, I'll give you the signal. Now go before anyone finds out," Dooku told Savage.

Savage nodded before walking away. Suddenly he realized something. _"What __**is**__ the signal?"_ he thought. But he also knew he couldn't exactly go back and ask Dooku either. So, he continued to walk around the perimeter of the secured area selling his nerf dogs.

* * *

"And we're back from our commercial break. This third and final rotation will be interesting. If Captain Rex and Anakin Skywalker win, they will finish undefeated and win the team award for the event. But Barriss Offee and Padmé Amidala seem to take issue with Skywalker's boast and they wish to pull off an upset," Ventress said.

"Let's not forget that Ahsoka and Shaak Ti will be trying to finish with a strong record if they can get past Obi-Wan and Grievous," Luminara added.

"Indeed. I must say I'm disappointed that Grievous and Kenobi have not won a game yet," Ventress replied.

"As we've seen so far, anything can happen. So let's get ready for these two crucial match ups," Luminara told the audience.

* * *

"Barriss, are you using the Force?" Anakin asked in disbelief. Even though she didn't score a ringer, she seemed lethally accurate when it came to scoring single points with her tosses.

"Of course not, Master Skywalker. I'd be shocked and carded," Barriss replied.

Anakin nodded as he tried his best to offset Barriss' scores.

In the other game, both teams struggled to score in a game where neither side led by more than a point or two. In fact, it appeared the game might reach the 13 inning limit.

"I can't seem to score, let alone get a ringer," Ahsoka said.

"Don't worry, padawan. Our opposition isn't doing much better, we just have to hang on to our lead," Shaak Ti said.

Grievous growled in disgust. "You promised you'd carry your weight, Kenobi!" he grunted.

"Well, I **am** a bit lighter than you, General," Obi-Wan replied, much to Grievous' chagrin.

* * *

The majority of people were interested in the battle of the sexes. Barriss and Padmé were leading Rex and Anakin by a large margin.

"Hey, I finally got another ringer! It's about time, too," Anakin said joyously.

"Anakin, we've already scored more than 21 points. We're going to win," Padmé replied plainly.

"I still got as many ringers as you did," Anakin replied, undaunted.

Padmé shrugged and threw her final two nerf shoes. She and Barriss upset the guys, 27-15.

"Better luck next time, Anakin," Padmé said somewhat playfully.

"Good game, Senator," Anakin said as he shook her hand. As Padmé walked away, she suddenly yelped. Anakin had goosed her.

"Are you okay, Senator," Barriss asked with visible concern.

"Oh, I'm fine, Barriss. But if we play each other again, this means war," Padmé replied with a grin.

Now, everyone watched the offensive struggle. Trailing by a point, Obi-Wan had one last shoe to throw. It hit the ground well short of the stake and barrel-rolled – right into Shaak Ti's ankle. She was set to charge her fellow Jedi Master until the combination of a sore foot and ankle made her yelp. Also, Grievous stood in her way.

"I'll deal with Kenobi! Leave us alone!" Grievous snarled. Shaak Ti returned the action by viciously snarling at the cyborg and baring her sharp canine teeth at him.

"Master Ti, I've never seen you do anything like that before," Ahsoka said.

Shaak shook her head. "Nothing's going right," she said with a sigh.

"We won, though. At least Grumpy finished 0-3 in the team standings. That's gotta hurt," Ahsoka replied.

"Not as much as my ankle," Shaak Ti reminded Ahsoka.

"Ladies, how does it feel to narrowly defeat Kenobi & Grievous?" Ventress asked.

Ahsoka was set to answer but Master Ti snatched the microphone away.

"My ankle feels like a Sith lord sliced it off. And you want to know how I feel?" Shaak Ti yelled before limping off to find Barriss again.

Ventress looked on in disbelief. "Tano, any words?" she asked Ahsoka.

"I'm happy we beat Grievous. But I'm curious to see who won it all now that Rex and Skyguy lost," Ahsoka replied.

"I see Windu tallying everything up as we speak. I'm sure the results will be posted soon," Ventress replied.

"I see Barriss is busy treating Master Ti again, so I'm here with Padmé Amidala. Senator, what was it like to not only win but win by the biggest margin in this event?" Luminara asked.

"Ani – err Master Skywalker – can be a bit overconfident at times. It was nice to put him back in his place. And if we compete against each other again, I hope to do it one more time," she replied with a grin.

"It appears we have a grudge match waiting for us when we have the bag toss. But for now, we will be pausing for our intermission and taking you back to the studio for the best moments in galactic sports history," Luminara said.

"Don't forget, our event is graciously sponsored by _Dex's Diner_ and _Java: The Hut_," Ventress reminded everyone.

* * *

At the peanut gallery, Hondo was gloating.

"Who bet on Barriss and Padmé to win? That's right, I did. That means I get all 3600 credits to myself. I **knew** I smelled profit," Hondo said. Everyone else ignored him, except Dooku.

"Don't force me to make you eat a nerf dog the hard way, Ohnaka," Dooku muttered.

"Such a sore loser," Hondo said under his breath.

Meanwhile, Dex was happily serving lunch to the competitors.

Ahsoka took a bite out of her sandwich and nearly gagged.

"Hey Dex, what is this?" she asked.

"A thimiar and Shili cheese sandwich, of course," Dex replied.

"Oh icky poo. Thimiars make me gassy," Ahsoka replied.

"We know!" Rex and Anakin replied together.

"I think you have my sandwich, Ahsoka. I ordered the thimiar and cheese," Shaak Ti said as she handed Ahsoka a different sandwich.

Ahsoka sniffed the new sandwich. "This is what I ordered," she replied. "Hey, hows your ankle?" she asked.

"I'll survive, but I'm going to go barefoot for the last round. I've already hurt my foot and ankle, and the bandages are too tight for me to wear anything over them. Nothing else could go wrong now," Shaak replied.

Ahsoka nodded.

"What is that sandwich, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan asked as he held his nose.

"Rokarian dirt fish, of course. With pickled sauce on top," Ahsoka replied with a teasing grin.

"I'll go eat down wind from you, padawan," Obi-Wan said as he walked away.

Before anyone else could say anything, Mace addressed the group.

"It turns out we have a three way tie for first place in the paired standings. So, we had to use point differential to break the tie. Barriss Offee and Padmé Amidala take first place with a 2-1 record and a plus-nineteen differential. Captain Rex and Anakin Skywalker were second with a zero differential. Ahsoka Tano and Shaak Ti finished third with a minus-one differential," he said.

Padmé and Barriss hugged each other. Not only did they embarrass Anakin, they took first place as well.

"Top scoring individual, Barriss Offee was. Win the individual medal, she has," Yoda added.

"We will begin the bag toss in fifteen minutes. Once again, pairings will be at random," Mace said.

"I hope I get a better partner," Grievous bellowed before putting his fist through his table in anger.

"I feel sorry for whoever gets paired with **him** next," Anakin told Obi-Wan.

Meanwhile, Hondo was anxious for entertainment.

"Hey, where's the halftime show? Can't I see those kiddie acrobats again? Where's Preigo when I need him?" Hondo yelled out to nobody in particular. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers: **Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars concepts and characters. The story idea is my own.

**Commentary: **I'm impressed to see the team scoreboard completely turn upside down. With such close results, whoever wins the last event will likely win the overall competition. As I haven't chosen those final scores yet, the result will be a surprise for me as well.

**Posted: **2013-07-28 (revised 2013-09-01).

* * *

**Nerf Shoes Partnered Results:**

Barriss Offee & Padmé Amidala, 2-1 (+19 differential).  
Captain Rex & Anakin Skywalker, 2-1 (0 differential).  
Ahsoka Tano & Shaak Ti, 2-1 (-1 differential).  
General Grievous & Obi-Wan Kenobi, 0-3 (-18 differential).

**Individual Nerf Shoe Scoring:**

Note: Ringer totals are in parentheses and points awarded are in brackets.

Barriss Offee, 43 points (7), [25].  
Anakin Skywalker, 39 (5), [14].  
Ahsoka Tano, 35 (5), [10].  
Padmé Amidala, 26 (4), [8].  
Shaak Ti, 23 (5), [6].  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, 23 (3), [4].  
Captain Rex, 20 (4), [2].  
General Grievous, 17 (2), [1].

**Updated Individual Scoreboard:**

Barriss Offee, 29.  
Captain Rex, 27.  
Padmé Amidala, 23.  
Anakin Skywalker, 22.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, 14.  
Shaak Ti, 12.  
Ahsoka Tano, 11.  
General Grievous, 3.

**Updated Team Scoreboard:**

Persistent Padawans, 40.  
Mighty Masters, 36.  
Femmes Fatales, 35.  
Destruction Incorporated, 30.


	4. Bizarre Bag Tossing

_**Star Wars: The Competition Wars.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 4 – Bizarre Bag Tossing.

* * *

Despite his disappointment over the lack of a halftime show, Hondo settled down. Now that the competitors had food in their stomachs and a chance to refresh themselves, it was time for the final event of the day.

"The competition is still wide open for anyone to win. Whoever scores the highest in the bag toss will likely win the overall competition as well," Mace Windu said.

"Who are we paired with this time?" Padmé asked. She was eager to defeat Anakin again.

"Check the computer selections, let us," Yoda replied. He handed Master Windu a flimsiplast sheet.

Mace's brow wrinkled. "Anakin and Grievous are the first pair. Next, we have Captain Rex and Senator Amidala. Shaak Ti and Obi-Wan Kenobi are partnered. So, that leaves Ahsoka and Barriss as the last pair," he said.

"Wait, shouldn't we be separated?" Barriss asked. If she and Ahsoka did poorly together, it might jeopardize their lead.

"It's okay, Barriss. I think we can kick some serious butt together. We may be the youngest ones here, but nobody would dare overlook us," Ahsoka said.

"Let's hope so," Barriss said.

* * *

At the Jedi Temple, the dining hall was abuzz with chatter.

"I can't believe it. Little Soka and Barriss are in the lead," Plo said as he waved his "Padwan Power" banner.

"Master Ti could win, too," Ashla said proudly.

"I want Senator Amidala and Captain Rex to win – Just to teach Skywalker a lesson in humility," Aayla said.

* * *

"Okay, so it's time for the last bets. The more you bet, the more you win," Hondo told everyone else in the peanut gallery.

"The more you extort from us, you mean," Lux replied.

Hondo ignored Lux's comment. "Wolffe, who are you going to bet on?" he asked.

"I'll put 500 credits on Ahsoka and Barriss. I have a feeling those two will shock us with their performance," Wolffe replied.

"Dooku? How about you?" Hondo asked.

"I'll put 250 credits on Kenobi and his partner," Dooku replied calmly.

"Only 250? Where's your sense of adventure, Count?" Hondo chided.

"I've lost too many credits so far. It's time for me to hedge my bets," Dooku stated.

"Alright. Bonteri, who do you want?" Hondo asked.

"I sure don't want to bet on Grievous. So I guess I'll bet on Senator Amidala and the clone captain. Here's 112 credits," Lux replied.

"At least you bet more this time," Hondo replied. "I guess I have to bet on Grievous and Skywalker. To show my confidence, I'll put up 5000 credits on them," he added.

"_With my luck, this will be when Grievous wins,"_ Dooku told himself.

* * *

"Luminara, I can't believe we're about to start our last game of the day. Let's recap the team standings because they changed so much after the nerf shoe toss," Ventress said.

"The Persistent Padawans went from last place to first place with 40 team points. The Mighty Masters are right behind with 36. The Femmes Fatales are ready to sneak up on them with 35 points. Finally, Destruction Incorporated's struggles have them last with 30 points. However, they are not out of this competition at all," Luminara said.

"Indeed. I think it's safe to say whoever wins here will win the overall competition," Ventress added.

Let's pause for a commercial break featuring our sponsor of the endless caf – _Java: The Hut_.

* * *

The first rotation saw Grievous and Anakin against Rex and Padmé. The other game featured Shaak Ti and Obi-Wan Kenobi against Ahsoka and Barriss.

"A rematch so soon. No matter, I look forward to defeating you again," Anakin stated confidently.

"I think I'll surprise you this time, Master Jedi," Padmé replied, just as confidently.

Rex struggled to score while Grievous seemed to score with ease. Padmé did her best to keep the score close, but without Rex scoring, it wasn't easy.

"Rex, why aren't you scoring? These bags are much lighter," Padmé asked.

"That's the problem. I'm so used to throwing heavier objects, I can't seem to adjust," Rex replied.

In the other game, the two Jedi Masters had an easy time with their younger opponents.

"C'mon, Barriss. We need to win this frame to keep the game going," Ahsoka said.

"I'm trying, but Master Kenobi keeps knocking my bags off the board," Barriss answered.

In the end, both games were won by a large margin. Anakin won his grudge match with Padmé, thanks to Grievous, by a 22-11 score. Shaak and Obi-Wan won their game, 21-8.

"Well, it looks like **I **won this time," Anakin told Padmé.

"Yes, you did," Padmé replied as she shook his hand. "But, I actually had more points than you," she informed him.

"We still won," Anakin replied plainly.

"And you are a far better partner than Kenobi. A pity that I'll be wanting to rip you to pieces come tomorrow," Grievous said.

"War is a funny thing, Grievous," Anakin told him.

On the other side, Barriss and Ahsoka discussed their loss.

"What did we do wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"I think we'll do better next game. Throwing those small bags takes some getting used to," Barriss replied.

"True. Masters Kenobi and Ti are masters for a reason, apparently," Ahsoka stated.

"Senator Amidala, do you have any comment on your defeat?" Luminara asked.

Padmé looked at the camera. "I played my best and it wasn't enough. Anakin and Grievous deserved their win. Hopefully, we win our next match up," she said.

* * *

The second rotation was set to begin. This time, Grievous and Anakin faced off against Shaak Ti and Obi-Wan. The other game featured Rex and Padmé versus Ahsoka and Barriss.

Shaak Ti used her skills to match Grievous point-for-point and score when his bags were off target. Anakin and Obi were nearly equally matched.

"Okay, you might get lucky this game, but I will defeat you again at some point," Anakin said.

"Don't forget you want me to do well. If we want to win the team competition, we both have to perform well," Obi-Wan reminded his former apprentice.

In the other game Padmé seemed to warm up to the game.

"Wow, I got one more in the hole!" she exclaimed gleefully.

"Ahsoka, you've got to score more points. Senator Amidala is scoring too much for me to carry the both of us," Barriss said.

"Use the Force, Barriss. Oh, wait, we can't," Ahsoka replied.

Shaak Ti and Obi-Wan ended their game early with a 14-1 victory. The game rules allowed for an early win if one team led by 11 or more points after a frame.

"Bah. Don't you go soft on me like Kenobi, Skywalker," Grievous bellowed.

"I'm far more skilled than he is, Grievous. We **will** do better next time. I guess We'll have to cheer on Rex and Padmé to win so that we finish in a tie again," Anakin replied.

"I hate trusting others," Grievous stated.

"Grievous, just focus on winning the next game. Otherwise, we're out of the running," Anakin said.

Grievous coughed furiously and turned to watch the other game.

"We did it, Senator. We got our first win," Rex said. The pair used balance scoring to defeat Ahsoka and Barriss, 21-15.

Ventress appeared for the post-game interviews.

"Senator Amidala, do you have any comments?" Ventress asked.

"We still have a game left and we have to win it to be in any contention for first place. However, it was great to get a win. Most importantly, it's nice to see two non-Jedi win," Padmé replied.

"Indeed. How about you, Captain?" Ventress asked.

Rex looked on at Ventress. Initially, he was intimidated by the former Dark Acolyte. However, he remembered she was unarmed and wore an anti-Force bracelet.

"I was bred for competition and I will always fight hard, regardless of the situation. You can take that to the intergalactic bank," Rex responded.

"Spoken like a true clone," Ventress said. "Luminara, what are the final pairings?" she asked her partner.

"Grievous and Anakin will challenge Ahsoka and Barriss. The other match-up may decide first place. Rex and Padmé will challenge the undefeated Shaak Ti and Obi-Wan," Luminara announced. She then took a drink from her cup of caf.

"I'm not sure I can handle the excitement. There's an electric feeling in the air, and it's not from Dooku's Force lightning, either," Ventress said.

* * *

The peanut gallery looked on at the events so far.

"C'mon Rex, do this for all your brothers!" Wolffe shouted in encouragement.

"Didn't you wager on the padawans?" Lux asked.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I can't support the Captain," Wolffe replied.

"In that case, I hope Ahsoka and Barriss win the next game. They can't let that meany Grievous win," Lux said.

"For once, my boy, we finally agree," Hondo added.

"_I can't believe it. Kenobi is actually doing well. I __**still**__ can't believe I'd actually bet on a Jedi to win. What has this war done to me?"_ Dooku said to himself.

* * *

Despite a slow start in the first two games, Anakin was scoring frequently against Barriss.

"Are **you** cheating, Master Skywalker?" Barriss asked playfully.

"Why would you ask me that?" Anakin replied in disbelief.

"You accused me of cheating earlier, remember?" Barriss reminded him.

Anakin shook his head. "Go kiss a tree," he told her.

"Make me," Barriss replied as she stuck her tongue out at Anakin.

"Quiet you two!" Grievous howled.

"Agree with Grievous, I do. More talk like this, and card you both, I will," Yoda said.

Anakin, already having received an earlier yellow card, decided to keep quiet. The last thing he needed was a red card and another deduction.

In the other game, Shaak Ti seemed to slow down a bit. Fortunately, Obi-Wan picked up her scoring slack.

"Hows the ankle, Shaak?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Still sore, but I'm trying my best," she replied.

"We're going to need every point we can. This game is too close," Obi-Wan said.

Rex was equally pleased at his performance. He fist-pumped as his latest toss went straight into hole without hitting anything.

"Rex, good job. I knew you could do it," Padmé said in praise.

"I finally got the hang of it. I just wish it didn't take me so long," Rex replied.

* * *

Ventress was set to interview the first winning pair. Grievous and Anakin got their much-needed win, a 24-13 final score, to finish 2-1.

"General, congratulations," Ventress said.

"Thanks, assassin. All we need now is an upset by my team partner to give us a chance for first place," Grievous replied.

"Skywalker, any words?" Ventress asked.

"I never thought I'd ever say this, but it was fun having Grievous as my partner. We need to do this more often," Anakin admitted.

"Don't press your luck, Jedi," Grievous said in response.

Ventress then turned to Ahsoka.

"Do you have any comments on your disappointing win-less performance?" Ventress asked Ahsoka.

"Go brew something, Bog Witch," Ahsoka muttered angrily.

"Such a mouth. I hope you never need a favor from me. I'm sure to remember your rudeness," Ventress replied.

"I'd rather hug a short-circuiting droid than ask **you** for a favor," Ahsoka stated emphatically.

"Suit yourself. Barriss. Please tell me something about your performance today," Ventress said.

"I don't know why we did so bad. I have a feeling we lost first place. I can only hope we don't drop all the way down to last," Barriss said.

"I must say, I was hoping you'd do well today as the youngest competitors. For what it's worth you impressed me today," Ventress told Barriss.

Barriss' cheeks flushed. "Thanks, I think. I never thought I'd get a compliment from you," she said.

"It's the new, improved me. Don't forget how nice I was today the next time you see me," Ventress replied.

Footage quickly jumped to the remaining game.

"It appears this may the frame where someone wins. Rex and Padmé have gone neck and neck with Shaak Ti and Obi-Wan Kenobi all game long," Luminara told the audience.

Padmé and Obi-Wan were prepared to break the tie between their teams. Padmé was able to get two bags in the hole and her other two slid off the board. Obi-Wan, however, put three bags in the hole with his forth resting on the middle of the board. In short, he had just given himself and Shaak Ti a four-point win, 23-19.

"We did it, we finished first!" Shaak Ti said proudly.

"We sure did," Obi-Wan replied. The pair shook hands with their opponents. All of a sudden, Obi-Wan found himself pushed to the ground. Shaak Ti yelped.

"What was that for?" Obi-Wan asked. He thought Rex or Padmé pushed him in frustration for their loss.

Shaak Ti looked down at Obi-Wan and glared at him. "You stepped on my toes! See if I ever ask you to the Jedi Master Mixer again," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Maybe I'll go to Mandalore instead. At least Satine appreciates a man of my character," Obi-Wan replied.

"I better warn her to wear reinforced durasteel boots if she asks you to dance," Shaak Ti stated. As she slowly walked away she shook her head. _"Why is everyone trying to hurt me?"_ she asked herself.

"Shaak, do you want to talk about your win and first place finish?" Luminara asked.

Shaak Ti looked at the microphone. After her last tirade, she decided to be a bit more diplomatic this time.

"I may be injured, but it didn't wound my competitive spirit. I'm glad Obi-Wan and I finished first in this event. I can only hope I did well enough to move up in the final point standings," she said.

"Rex, would you like to say anything on behalf of Padmé and yourself?" Luminara asked.

"I thought we did better with each game. I just hope Grievous and I move out of last place. We did lead after the croquet game, after all," Rex said.

"Mace is tallying up the final scores, so I'm sure we will get the official word soon," Luminara said.

* * *

On his raised seat, Palpatine watched as the competition came to a close and the final scores were posted on the scoreboard.

"_That's unfortunate. My hand-picked competitor finished dead last. I just hope I can perform the awards ceremony and keep my composure. It would be so disappointing if I gave myself away now,"_ he said to himself.

He then pressed a button so that he could return to the field of play.

* * *

"Okay, everyone. After a ten minute break for caf and refreshments, we will conduct the awards ceremony. There will be medals for the top croquet winner and the top pairs in the nerf shoe and bag toss. We will also present a grand prize to the overall team," Mace said.

After the announcement, Hondo checked the wagers to see who won.

"Count Dooku, you finally won some of your credits back. That's 5862 credits less my ten percent. So, you win 5276 credits and I get 586," Hondo said.

"It's about time I won something," Dooku said plainly.

"Hey, Savage," Hondo called out, "take these credits and give everyone nerf dogs on me," he said.

Savage grunted and gave away most of his food. He then stood far enough away to be unnoticed but close enough to watch Dooku.

"_I just hope I see the signal," _Savage thought.

* * *

"I can't believe Ahsoka lost. At least Master Ti won," Ashla said in the Jedi Temple dining hall.

As the final results appeared on the holovision, Plo dropped his banner in disappointment.

"Barriss and Ahsoka didn't win. They finished with the lowest bag scores, surprisingly," he said.

"At least Grievous didn't win, either. It would have been nice if Rex had done well," Aayla said.

"At least Jedi took the top spots. Good will always defeat evil every time" Plo said.

"Hey, look, they're about to start the awards ceremony," Ashla said.

Everyone quieted down to watch the Chancellor hand out awards. More importantly, they were curious to see what the grand prize was. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers: **Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars concepts and characters. The story idea is my own.

**Author's Notes: **I didn't mention the final results in-chapter because they will be part of the next chapter's awards ceremony. However, they have been included below.

* * *

**Team Bag Toss Results:**

Shaak Ti / Obi-Wan Kenobi (3-0).  
Grievous / Anakin Skywalker (2-1).  
Captain Rex / Padmé Amidala (1-2).  
Ahsoka Tano / Barriss Offee (0-3).

**Individual Bag Toss Scoring:**

Obi-Wan – 33 points / 9 in the hole [25 score points].  
Padmé Amidala – 29 / 14 [15].  
Anakin Skywalker – 25 / 11 [10].  
Shaak Ti – 25 / 10 [8].  
General Grievous – 22 / 15 [6].  
Captain Rex – 22 / 9 [4].  
Ahsoka Tano – 20 / 14 [2].  
Barriss Offee – 16 / 8 [1].

**Final Individual Scoreboard:**

Obi-Wan Kenobi – 39 points (Individual Winner).  
Padmé Amidala – 38 points.  
Anakin Skywalker – 32 points.  
Captain Rex – 31 points.  
Barriss Offee – 30 points.  
Shaak Ti – 20 points.  
Ahsoka Tano – 13 points.  
General Grievous – 9 points (Individual Wooden Spoon Winner).

**Final Team Scoreboard:**

Mighty Masters – 71 points (Team Winners).  
Femmes Fatales – 58 points.  
Persistent Padawans – 43 points.  
Destruction Incorporated – 40 points (Wooden Spoon Winners).

**Posted: **2013-08-04.


	5. Awards Ceremony Aftermath

**_Star Wars: The Competition Wars._**

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 5: Awards Ceremony Aftermath.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine lowered his seat and entered the field. Undoubtedly, he would be asked to perform the awards ceremony.

"_There's so many Jedi here. I'm more nervous than a tooka on a hot walkway,"_ he thought. The last thing he wanted was his secret life to be revealed inadvertently.

He walked up to a microphone and quietly cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentleman of all species, today's event was very interesting. But, the Maker willing, it will be the first of many where usual rivals will put their differences aside for friendlier competition," he said.

"There's going to be more of these?" Ahsoka quietly asked Anakin.

"Shh. Don't interrupt the Chancellor. It was kind of him to join us," Anakin quietly replied back.

"Will all the participants please line up parallel to each other for the awards ceremony," Palpatine said. Yoda then handed Mace Windu a box of medals.

"Captain Rex, congratulations on winning the croquet match. By winning the first sport of the event, you were a true pioneer," Palpatine stated.

"Thank you, Chancellor," Rex replied as he looked at his medal. It read "GCL – First Place," on the front.

The Chancellor moved on the next award winners. "Senator Amidala and Barriss Offee. You did a wonderful job together and finished first in the nerf shoe tossing. I'm sure you represented both your regal bodies proudly," he said.

"_I hate giving Jedi awards. They are so powerful, but so foolish,"_ Palpatine thought to himself.

Padmé bowed slightly. "Thank you. This is a true honor," she answered.

Palpatine put on his best fake smile as he shook Barriss hand. "And you, my dear, had the most ringers of anyone. Most impressive given you were one of the youngest competitors," he announced.

Barriss gave a respectful nod. "Thank you, sir. It was a true honor to compete today," she told him.

Palpatine moved on to the next pair of medalists: Shaak Ti and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"_I think I'm going to be sick to my stomach," _he thought.

"Masters Ti & Kenobi, I suppose your advanced skills help you take first the bag toss together," Palpatine said.

Shaak Ti gave Obi-Wan a quick glare. She was still upset at him for stepping on her toes.

As she looked at her medal she bowed respectfully. "It's an honor to receive another award from you, Chancellor," she told him.

"_I really wish I could tell her what I'm thinking, but I have a feeling I may need her help soon, so I better keep my mouth shut," _Palpatine thought.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said simply.

"Short and to the point, Master Jedi. I like that," Palpatine replied with a slight grin.

"Who did **not** receive a medal today?" Palpatine asked. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Grievous each stepped forward.

Palpatine handed each of them a small card. "Nobody goes home empty-handed today, I assure you. I've given you each a gift certificate for a free ice cream at _Clones and Cones_, a dessert shop operated by retired troopers," he announced.

"Clones and Cones? What will they come up with next?" Rex asked out loud.

"Don't hate me for my sweet treat," Grievous replied to Rex's musings.

Yoda came up to the Chancellor with a large box

"Grand prize, I think this is," he said.

Palpatine checked the final scores. His face paled slightly when he saw who won the grand prize.

"Something, wrong, Chancellor?" Mace asked.

"No, of course not. It's just I can't believe this duo won everything," Palpatine replied.

"Wait, one last award, we have. Last place, don't forget," Yoda said.

Palpatine took the wooden spoon from Yoda. He then handed it to Grievous. Rex also received one for being part of the last place team.

"What's this for?" Grievous snarled in curious disbelief.

"Traditionally, the last place finisher receives a wooden spoon as a mock award. And as you finished with the lowest individual score, you've earned it," Palpatine told him.

Grievous growled again before snatching away the spoon.

"_Don't be so insolent, you cyborg. This awards ceremony is difficult enough for me without you being so dramatic," _Palpatine thought.

"Maybe I can duel Kenobi with it sometime," Grievous said before laughing wickedly.

"Anyways, I am pleased that all of you were good sports today. And now, It's my … duty to award the Grand Prize to the Mighty Masters – Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker – for their first place team finish. Obi-Wan, you also finished with the best overall individual score, so you win this electrum medal," Palpatine said.

As Obi-Wan received his medal, there was applause from the remaining competitors and everyone else gathered around.

Mace opened up the box containing the grand prize. He was confused when he saw small, oval-shaped, squishy objects.

"Who in their right mind would want a box full of these?" He asked out loud.

"The prize, those are not. Inside, it is. Reach in and get it, you should," Yoda replied.

"Oh," Mace replied. He reached in and pulled out a large, business-size envelope. He opened it up and examined the flimsiplast documents inside. "Hmm, it says here that the winners have to sign this document," he said.

"Odd, this is, but do it, we shall," Yoda replied. He handed the document to Obi-Wan who signed his name. Anakin signed his name as well.

"I think I'll take those now..." Palpatine said before Yoda ran up and snatched the documents away.

"I did it. Win the Clone Wars, we have," Yoda said joyously before he ran off. He left the secured area for an unknown destination.

Dooku, upon seeing the commotion, stroked his beard and tapped his right shoulder.

Savage, however, was just as enraptured by Yoda's abrupt departure and missed Dooku's signal. In fact, he had no idea that Dooku's odd gestures **was** the signal.

"_I better sell the rest of this before it spoils,"_ he told himself.

Elsewhere, Dooku grumbled in frustration. Savage has missed his signal.

"_This is the worst day of my life. No need for me to lose my head over some stupid games, though. I'll go deal with Yoda myself,"_ Dooku thought to himself before leaving.

* * *

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" Padmé asked. "What on Naboo was Yoda babbling about?"

"He babbles like that all the time, to be honest, milady," Mace replied.

"This might be why," Obi-Wan interjected. He showed them the signed contract.

"So whoever holds those documents can claim victory of the Clone Wars and decide what happens to everyone?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief.

"I'm not pledging my loyalties to a little green imp!" Grievous bellowed before coughing again.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Barriss asked.

Anakin read the flimsiplast sheets carefully. "Wait, here's something in the fine print," he said. He squinted his eyes as he tried to read the minuscule writing.

"Every contract has that," Shaak Ti said softly.

"This contract is null and void if all eight participants can sing a Huttese opera for 15 straight minutes," Anakin read out loud.

"We don't know any Huttese operas!" Padmé exclaimed.

"Do you **really** want to have Yoda rule over all of us, Senator?" Anakin asked firmly.

Padmé, and everyone else, shook their head no.

Anakin pulled out his datapad and activated it.

"Hey, Luminara! Get over here. We need to have this broadcast on the air," Anakin called out.

Luminara came and brought Ventress with her.

"I have no idea what's about to happen, but I imagine it will be another big part of the momentous event," Ventress said.

"Alright, Luminara. Tell me when 15 minutes is up. Everyone else, repeat after me," Anakin said. He then begun to play a Huttese opera on his datapad and sang the words for everyone to repeat.

"Excellent!" Hondo called out. He was finally happy to have entertainment.

"What are the doing?" Lux asked in disbelief.

"I didn't know singing was one of the events," Wolffe replied.

"Skywalker carries a tune better than he carries a lightsaber. Imagine that," Dooku stated as he left Chancellor's Park on a speeder.

* * *

At the Jedi Temple, everyone appeared to be confused.

"Master Plo, what are they doing?" Ashla asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, young one. Maybe it's the closing ceremony," Plo replied. He debated whether to keep his "Padawan Power" banner or discard it since the padawans finished third of the four teams.

Aayla surprised everyone by doing a Twi'lek dance in the dining hall.

"You actually like this music?" Master Mundi asked. It didn't seem logical to him.

"I grew up with Hutts before I joined the Order, Ki-Adi. Of course I'm familiar with Huttese operas," Aayla replied as if it was no big deal.

While many continued to watch the holovisions, others chose to watch Aayla instead.

* * *

Anakin finally recited the last line and took a deep breath. The rest of the group was equally relieved.

"Master, what does that opera mean in Basic?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin thought for a moment. "I believe it means 'I come to rescue you' … or 'I come to dishonor you.' My Huttese is a little rusty," he told her.

"Well, you did rescue us from a horrible fate. And Yoda does deserve to be dishonored," Ahsoka replied with a grin.

"Easy, Snips. He's still our Grand Master and should be respect as such," Anakin said.

Hondo and the most of the peanut gallery stormed the playing area to offer applause and cheers.

"That was incredible. Ahsoka, I never knew you spoke Huttese," Lux said.

"Neither did I," Ahsoka replied nonchalantly.

"Bravo! Savage, a round of nerf dogs on me. Keep the change," Hondo said as he threw another fistful of credits at Savage.

* * *

"That was certainly an interesting conclusion to our event, Asajj. Do you have any final thoughts?" Luminara asked.

"I guess it's no surprise Skywalker and Kenobi won it all. They **are** Jedi Masters. Though it would have been nice if the Senator or Skywalker's pet had won. But the ending was a bit too weird for even me," Ventress replied.

"I still don't know why they sang at the end, but this whole day has been anything but predictable. The biggest surprise was Destruction Incorporated going from first to worst," Luminara told the viewing audience.

"You got it, Unduli. They should have called themselves 'Self-destruction Incorporated,'" Ventress quipped.

Luminara gave in and chuckled. "That's a good one. I never knew you had a sense of humor. Wait, it appears the Chancellor has one last presentation to make," she said.

"Master Kenobi, Anakin. Since you were robbed of your just rewards, here is something for you," Palpatine said. He presented them with a rather garish trophy. "I did promise nobody would go home empty-handed," he added.

"Thanks, your excellency," Anakin said as he and Obi-Wan held the trophy.

With the event now over, everyone slowly filed out – especially because Grievous had to put all 115 of his lightsabers back into his hidden compartments.

"Hey you should have gone last, some of us have stuff to do!" Ahsoka teased Grievous.

"Bah! Don't make me hack you to bits, youngling!" Grievous growled back before coughing.

"Want to join me for a free ice cream?" Anakin asked Grievous.

"That's the best offer I had all day. Deal," Grievous replied. He then left with Anakin for _Clones and Cones_.

Ahsoka looked at Padmé. "So what are we supposed to do?" she asked.

"Come Ahsoka. I know a nice spa on the ground floor of 500 Republica. We can get our nails done and share our embarrassing stories about Anakin," Padmé told her.

Obi-Wan walked over to Shaak Ti. She gave him another icy glare. He stopped abruptly.

"Don't worry. I'm here to apologize, not to inflict injury," he told her.

"I'm beginning to think Ahsoka has the right idea. I may have to ask if her boots are protective," Shaak replied.

"At least let me take you to the halls of healing – if you won't let me take you to the next Masters Mixer," Obi-Wan said.

Shaak nodded as the two left together.

"Well, Rex, shall we return to the Jedi Temple?" Barriss asked.

"Actually, commander, I'd like to visit that ice cream place. Maybe some brothers I know are there," Rex replied.

"Yeah. Nothing against Dex, but sometimes I'd like something better when I'm in town," Barriss said.

Elsewhere, Savage decided to go to the Coco Town Mall. He figured his brother would be there waiting for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luminara and Asajj wrapped up their broadcast.

"Today's games were interesting to say the least. Force willing, we will see you again next year," Luminara said.

Asajj looked at what she was supposed to say next. "Tune in next week when Cowboy Carl presents coverage of the Rodian Rodeo," she said. She then shook her head in disbelief. "I think I'll be busy collecting a bounty, unfortunately," she added.

"That's our show. Thanks for joining us. And remember to support our sponsors, _Dex's Diner_ and _Java:The Hut,_" Luminara said.

As the closing credits rolled, the Jedi dining hall started to buzz with activity.

"I wish Ahsoka and Master Ti did better. But I guess Masters Skywalker and Kenobi really are mighty," Ashla said.

"That, they are. But even Master Ti and Ahsoka played hard and showed good sportsmanship … for the most part," Plo replied. "Perhaps you can congratulate them when they return," he suggested.

"Okay!" Ashla replied happily.

* * *

Yoda returned to the Jedi Temple, only to find a familiar face waiting for him.

"Count Dooku," he said.

"Master Yoda, let's make this easy. Give me the documents and I'll leave. I'd hate to make this messy," Dooku replied.

Surprisingly, Yoda seemed unconcerned. "Them, you want. Them, you can have," he replied nonchalantly.

"Wait, you **want** me to have them?" Dooku asked in disbelief.

"Ask for them you did. Did you not? Take them, before my mind, I change," Yoda said.

"_This is like a dream come true,"_Dooku thought as he took the documents. He was especially thankful he wouldn't have to deal with Yoda screaming and jumping around all over the place while brandishing his lightsaber.

Yoda skipped away giggling as Dooku plotted a return trip to Serenno. However, his joy was short lived.

"So it's true that the agreement is useless now?" a reporter asked on his speeder's radio.

"Yes, indeed," Anakin replied. "We sang a Huttese opera for 15 minutes, just like the fine print said. Now, those documents are as useless as bantha poodoo," he explained.

Dooku gnashed his teeth. He had been outsmarted by Yoda. It was one thing to duel to stalemate. But to be outwitted by an 800 year old Jedi was humiliating. Dooku used the Force to turn the documents into confetti.

"My master will undoubtedly be reporting his disappointment upon my return," he said out loud to himself.

Sure enough, Palpatine was disappointed at the turn of events as he returned to his own private quarters.

"_Skywalker sure knows how to ruin my best plans. I need to recruit him to my own little team. Perhaps if I promise him a better medical plan,"_ he mused to himself. He then started to plan his next scheme against the Jedi. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers: **Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars concepts and characters. The story idea is my own.

**Author's Notes: **As much as I wanted events to slowly return to normal near the end, I still wanted to keep the light, humorous mood. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

**Posted:** 2013-08-11.


End file.
